Lootenburg Village
Introduction Lootenburg Village is a Human Village located inside of The territory of the Beastman Kingdom. The Village itself has survived despite being located in hostile territory. This very fact is due to high amount of Dimigods that live inside of it. The Village itself was founded by a guild of players after they came to the New World. There goal was to live in a place far off and away from the struggles of the world they found themselves in. Now that they have passed there children are left with the Burden of living in a land hostile to humans, but the great power of there ancestors protect them till this day. Culture Lootenburg Village has a culture that is completely different from the people around them. While most people read and write in the language of The New World the people of Lootenburg do so in Japanesee, English, and The New World Language. Japaneses is the primary script and spoken word, but English is a close second. The people of Lootenburg only use The New World tong when they are talking to outsiders and Beastmen, which is rare. Another thing of note is that the clothing in Lootenburg is vastly different than the outside world. The people of Lootenburg most of the time wear modern clothing rather than midevil variants you see everywhere else. This fact is due to there player heritage. The players brought with them the design and taste of modern clothing. This was mirrored by there children and fully adopted by there grandchildren. As a result the people of Lootenburg dress drastically different from everyone else. Even there armor reflects this. Warriors of Lootenburg do not wear plate armor like everyone else. If they are not wearing armor that was left behind by there forefathers then they are wearing normal clothing that has been enchanted with shielding spells. The people of Lootenburg rely on magic for there defense rather than straight materials. Although it should be noted that Tailors in Lootenburg have found a way to turn Arachne silk into clothing giving them armor like qualities. Another thing of note about Lootenburg's culture is the food they eat. Most of Lootenburg's food comes from the fields they grow both inside and outside there walls. The food inside the walls is considered to be emergency rations and is mostly stored and preserved. The food grown outside the wall is there main source and is very protected. However the crops themselves consist of a wide verity. Corn is the primary crop, which is then followed by rice. After rice comes peppers, squash, potato, and other forms of veggies. Beyond food gained from the fields the people of Looten raise goats and cows to make cheese and fish in rivers for fish. They also have a taste for the flesh of Beastmen, though this belongs to a very select group of people, The Warrior Cast. The Society of Lootenburg is split into three cast. The Cast are not hard line rules that one has to follow, but they are more like general archetypes that most people fall into. The Warrior Cast are people who fight and defend the village. These are the guards, adventures, and messengers for the Village. The Farmer Cast grows food and watches over food production. They also preserve food and set up rations. The last cast is the Wizard Cast. The Wizard Cast are the smart people of the community. They make potions, write up documents, store information, and chart the births and deaths of villagers. It should be noted that some jobs in the Village can spread between Cast. A example would be the Village Chief. The Cheif not only has to be a warrior, but also a Wizard. They also need to know about farming and food production and they have to be able to settle disputes. The job of Chief has always been held by a descendant of a Player or a NPc. The current Chief is a former Warrior Cast Member named Jagga, Jagga The Beastking. Places of Note *The Old Temple - Old Guild Base of the Temple Mercenaries *The Longhouse - The Court House of the Village *The Spiders Den - The Breeding Ground of Arachne not far from the Village *Craftsmen Hall - The Workshop where clothing is manufactured *The Tower - A stone tower in the center of town. It is the place where both the Guard Captain Lives and the Mages work and live. Known Members *LordNoodleXIV *Lord Noodle XIII. *Magnus *Jagga The Beastking *Flunky *Seras Victoria *Marcus Bloodhill *Diva *Jamaul Warhammer *Axe Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:New World Location Category:Village Category:Place Category:Locations